


[合奏/零凛]除了死亡，所有的离开都是背叛(下)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 哨向paro，含微量的狮心，第一人称凛月视角，以及我填坑了小黑猫快来践踏我(。*含部分<春眠>的背景。





	[合奏/零凛]除了死亡，所有的离开都是背叛(下)

即使我们终将剑刃相向，对你的爱意仍如贯穿心脏那样强烈。  
※  
我不喜欢看见哥哥的笑。  
快乐的笑、勉强的笑、悲伤的笑...到最后，我已经分不清楚他是为了什么而笑。  
所以很讨厌。  
"凛月!"结束辞别致词的兄长推开簇拥而上的长老径自走到我身边，因为坐在轮椅上，我必须拚尽全力地抬起脖颈，才能狠狠地用眼神刨穿他的伪装。  
"凛月，"他却蹲了下来，仰视着我一面勾起嘴角: "我会给你写信的，还会给你寄很多很多的明信片，你想看什么样的景色，我都带回来给你-”  
啊...是啊，那时候的兄长是正常的，一个会晕血、喜欢在阴影处乘凉、健康的、甚至是帅气的、前途无量的年轻男人。  
我抓紧轮椅的扶手，陌生的恶意模糊了哥哥对我展示的笑容。  
"...滚开，"沙哑的声音像刀刃在喉咙里滚动，即使是说出恶毒的话语也让我耗尽全身的力气: "你才不是我的哥哥!"  
"叛徒-"  
前来送行的人们发出一声惊呼，只见一双雪白的羽翼凭空出现在夜色里，那只鸮型精神体从自称兄长的家伙肩上用力一蹬，将那男人推了个踉跄后笼罩我全部的视野。  
好温暖，我努力伸出手摸着角鸮带来的黑暗，遮蔽集会的火光、遮蔽哥哥即将离开、遮蔽这个人选择破坏我们兄弟约定的事实。  
我几乎是将那只飞向我的鸟儿从空中扯了下来抓进怀里-  
说好了，我们永远在一起。  
"凛月...”  
这是今晚第几次了呢?这个陌生的男人用充满眷恋的黏腻语气叫着我的名字，在我颤抖着用无法控制抓紧的力道而将近拽掉精神兽的羽毛时，男人也摀紧了心脏的位置，目光因为被切离部分的精神领域而忽暗忽明。  
"我愿意给你我的一切，"  
"我的心脏，我的骨头，甚至是我全部的世界，"  
空气因为那人嘴角滑落的血迹而突然弥漫着甜腻的腥味，让吸血鬼的我，让生来就是属于他的向导的我，近乎痴迷而疯狂。  
让我必须抱着怀里的兄长，追出棺材向这可恶的叛徒嘶吼:  
"你去死吧!"  
但那人只是轻描淡写的微笑，就像深知弱小的我再怎么样，也无法替代他保护这一切一样:  
"我永远都是你的哥哥，凛月，我爱你。"  
※  
朔间零没有精神体，没有精神世界，他彷佛是沉睡于夜晚里的怪物，时而张狂，时而衰老，他的精神领域停留在了过去，一遍一遍地为亲爱的弟弟说着晚安故事。  
…  
濑名泉抱着装了黑猫的木笼滑下雪坡，他稳稳地在平地上站定，放下手里的东西后打算接着把自己的向导带下来，这时被单独搁在雪地里的猫笼却在碰地的瞬间，传出断断续续的喵叫声。  
"啧...”哨兵不得不摸了摸笼子才能停下那申诉似的悲鸣:"我不怀疑你是熊君真正的精神体了，装可怜爱撒娇的德性根本一模一样...”  
回头见披着一头显眼橘发的向导还在上面发楞，他只得一面拍着笼顶一面不耐地又吼了一声:"雷欧君!回去了!"  
雪从夕阳色的发梢稀稀落落地抖了下来，骑士的王听见召唤总算回过神，月永雷欧最后朝蜷缩在森林地边缘的黑影们吹了声响亮的口哨作为对古老种族的道别，然后一蹦而下，顺从地心引力毫不犹豫地扑向底下等着的哨兵怀里。  
"白痴啊!"哨兵在看见他神经病似地起跳动作便喊出了声，而后仍不失众望地将自己时而抽风的向导直接接了个满怀，双双滚倒在雪里压出巨大的人形坑。  
被余波撞得倾倒在一旁的猫笼发出抗议而微弱的嘶鸣。  
"你-”  
“看到了吗!凛月!"无视一脸不悦的哨兵，向导从纤瘦，却结实地护住了他的胸膛上爬起来，鼻尖还带着因为兴奋而融化的湿意，凑近正在笼底发抖不安的精神体。  
“不要害怕，不要退缩，凛月，哨兵都会接住你的。”他没头没尾的迸出这么一句话，向导的精神丝随即代替了双手抚摸着惶恐不安的黑猫。  
月永雷欧和濑名泉花了将近一整天的长途跋涉才来到这处偏远，却精致而被保护得很好的僻静遗址，这里是兄弟俩出生的村落，古老的、彷佛是时间遗忘在白昼的世界里的灰烬，却被属于异能的塔中天才用一句又一句的话语撕出一道道破口。  
“雷欧君-“  
无法摸清自己向导心血来潮一样突发的思维，原本还想出声喝斥的哨兵却突然噤声，他被月永雷欧带入一片恍若荒芜的陌生领域，单调而空白的宛如婴孩的精神领域里，一个黑发的小男孩，孤独地、在伸手触及不到任何活物的角落里哭泣，只剩下他面前蹲着的向导，用孩童一样同等的角度以安抚的呓语疏导着那股彷徨。  
一如他在战场上对待那些失去了方向的丧尸，温柔地用刀剑为它们演奏出归往安宁的旋律。  
“我们带你回家，凛月。”  
月永雷欧的精神丝末端轻轻滑过黑猫颤抖的耳壳，因为在黑暗里被关了很长一段时间，猫咪的红色瞳仁浸润在冬日里稀薄的阳光下彷佛滚动的血珠。  
向导牵起了小孩的手。  
当时，村里的老人看见朔间零的十字项链时的表情像是看见神迹，尽管月永雷欧不确定吸血鬼信不信神，但那一双双渴求的眼睛是他曾经熟悉的眼神，是不停地剥夺，会让人迷失自我的眼神。老人们把挂在祭坛高处的木笼递到他们手里，举止里透露着对异端的畏惧和好奇。  
月永雷欧却在接过关驻着凛月精神体的笼子的剎那不可遏止的颤抖起来，直到他的哨兵将笼子接了过去，转而把他的手重新握住。  
-凛月，你看过零的精神领域吗?-  
向导迎向那对鲜红的视线释放着自己的精神丝，曾经他也为了某个重要的人献舍全部的精神领域过，所以他知道那有多痛。  
-就算那是伸手不见五指的黑暗，你想过为什么吗?-  
他别无选择，凛月。  
从他选择保护你的那一刻起，从他决定做为哥哥、揽下一族的责任、所有愿望的那一刻起-  
月永雷欧闭了闭酸涩的眼睛，确定黑猫，凛月真正的精神体没有受到丝毫的破坏，被留在古老的故乡，被保护的万无一失。  
-他就不能再做自己。  
※  
"吾辈带汝回家。"  
我缩在一栋一栋由精神丝构筑的建筑幻象之间，抱着膝盖，漠然地蜷缩在角落里听着那笨蛋一遍又一遍的呼唤。  
闭嘴。  
在我皱眉的同时，一只迷宫里的怪物把那个浑蛋一击撞向地面，因为巨大的冲击而扬起的碎石逼真地在精神场域里撼动心脏，他却在将被击中的瞬间一个漂亮的压身躲开，滑过地面的时候我看见他腹部间的绷带有隐隐渗出的血迹。  
滚开。  
我把头埋进臂弯里，觉得很疲惫，觉得很想睡。又一只通体漆黑冒着烟雾而看不清形体的怪物将那只擅入我精神领域的臭虫唯一的逃生路线摧毁。  
去死。  
看着那个男人渐渐被鲜血浸湿的动作，我企图摀上向导所有的感官，却不想血溅在地面上的声音被更加地放大，彷佛这个迷宫里的一切要把我吞噬殆尽。  
因为失血，黑色哨兵的动作在挣扎似连绵不断的攻击声里逐渐慢了下来，最终为了躲开一记瞄准喉咙的黑雾被掀翻在地。  
"我最可爱的、最重要的弟弟啊，"  
听见这副骤然张扬的声线，明明知道是在对方不可能找得到的角落里，我却一阵腿软，注视着那可憎的男人拨起一侧的浏海，鲜血从指缝间污染骨节分明的掌心。  
"和哥哥一起回家吧，要我公主抱你，要我答应你任何任性的要求，都可以，"  
"凛月啊，你说让我去死对吧，"  
我听着那副顶着哥哥的皮囊的冒牌货低声痴笑，胸口的地方因为他的话语而发烫，流窜入身体的血液却冷得彻骨。  
"吸血鬼是死不了的，哨兵也拥有异于常人的体魄，套一句那个疯狂研究者的话，本大爷就是许愿机一样的存在，是众人追捧、景仰的存在...但是为了你，我可以一遍遍的死去，用你能接受的面貌活下去。"  
又来了，又是那种莫名其妙的能力，名为朔间零的黑暗强大到甚至能蚕食向导的迷宫，我拼命地，咬牙地，近乎愤恨地撑起从小就病弱缠身的残破身躯去抵抗哨兵天生对向导的压制，最后握着骑士纤细而坚韧的剑身站了起来。  
"说吧，凛月，你希望哥哥怎么做?怎么做你才能原谅我，像小时候一样...”  
我们，永远不分开。  
兄长说出自己的愿望的那一剎那，我从迷宫中冲了出来，紧握着手中的剑在轨迹里画着一闪而逝的微光，锃亮的剑尖笔直地指向了兄长。  
烦人的臭虫。  
做你自己啊。  
我爱你，哥哥。  
我最爱的，是你原本的样子。  
※  
据说，精神体代表了哨兵或向导的本心，因为是在出生时便从精神领域分化出的一小部分实体，牠的外貌便是主人最初的模样。  
我躺在花丛斑驳的阴影之间，塔的周围种满了这种巴掌大的波斯菊，以至于每到初秋的时候，哨兵塔就会像骑士的阿瓦隆一样陷入梦境般的花海。小小的阴影掠过随风摇曳的花瓣，我的视线追随着在高空里自由滑翔的那只鸮鹰，不一会儿眼皮便渐渐重了下来。  
然而一旦闭上了眼睛，精神领域便摆荡着若有似无的争执声:  
"笑啊，我的曲子不就是为了你的笑容而写的吗!"  
"那样的曲子，那种痛苦的呻吟，根本-”  
这是我来到塔里的第二个秋天，但似乎什么都没有改变。  
既救不了哥哥，也阻止不了逐渐崩坏的两人，青梅竹马也疲于奔命。肺好疼，每呼吸一口都疼，躲在这种腐烂潮湿的阴影里，我连伸出手推开那扇门去大吼着要他们停止争吵的力气都没有，又能让谁幸福?  
设立于边境的钟被敲响，那是任务归来的异能者小队凯旋而归的信号。  
但当我被角鸮支撑着好不容易爬起来的时候，波斯菊的花瓣已经被血染成了红色，空气中弥漫着让我神经全部炸开来的铁锈甜味，呆愣着的我死盯着国王掉在地上的战术靴，却发着抖连推开看热闹的人群都做不到。  
太弱了，我没抓稳角鸮的爪而蹲回树丛里，这副身体还有什么资格作为一个向导，明明谁都指引不了。  
金色的向导精神丝已经强烈到在空中凝聚成肉眼可见的粒子，但从黑色衬衣下流出的血依然不止的流失。"老师!你的身体还不能-”  
穿着宛如精致人偶的哨兵紧扣着自己向导的手腕，试图阻止对方继续使用有治愈效果、代价却极高的向导能力，但后者纹丝不动，只是在感觉到支持不下去的时候，因为突然覆盖上来的另一双手而露出嗤笑一样绝望的笑容:  
"疯子，"被称为老师的高傲向导改用双手使劲抓住旧友逐渐微弱的心跳，即使身上的衣着如帝王般华丽，他毫无血色的脸庞仍病态似地扭曲: "濑名，你和你的向导，月永...还有天祥院，甚至是我...仰望着这座塔生活着的人全都是疯子。"  
海水咸味的信息素铺天盖地而来，像是海浪冲散了阳光下闪耀的金色砂砾。  
和凶猛的哨兵气息不同的是，阿濑的表情冰冷的异常，我听着那张一直被称赞着美丽、好看、喜欢的面容吐出每一字、每一句让我心脏揪紧的话:  
"救他，就算要用我全部的精神世界，"  
我向后踉跄一步，差点绊倒自己开始逃跑，  
"只要能和雷欧君一起...”  
我撞上一个温暖而熟悉的胸膛。  
"宗、月永君...凛月?!"  
应该推开的，本来应该像任何时候一样，无视这个冒牌货伸手推开他的，但是阿濑最后那句呕血一般歌泣的宣誓却让我揪紧这家伙胸前的衣领，导致他不得不顺势退了几步，才扶住我像是要寻刺般倒入他怀中的身体。  
-五奇人已经决定了，为了打破塔里腐朽的和平，从混乱的棋盘开始，战争的号角不得不提前拉起，杀鸡儆猴的清肃也将扬起旗帜。-  
"不准死。"我拚尽力气仰头，用几乎要咬断他喉颈的姿态在这人的耳畔低吟着警告，哥哥的皮肤和气息几乎是在我凑近的那一刻便沸腾起来。  
-你在通风报信吗?凛月君。-  
管他的呢，哈，反正除了死亡，再也没有遭受过更过分的背叛了不是吗?  
※  
"我杀了你，"硄硄的击剑声从我们之间爆散开来，主动冲出迷宫的我左持剑，右手握成拳朝那张和自己相似的面容挥下:"或者你杀了我。"  
偏了偏头，几缕墨色的发丝擦过我的指缝，他仅仅是卸去一部分握着匕首的力量，便狡诈地躲开了我的剑技。  
"凛月，"男人放下了拨至耳后的发，彷佛刚才一瞬间被逼急而显现的狂妄人格是错觉: "吾-”  
“我受够你自以为是又恶心的保护了，"我不耐地出声打断，不让这个人自顾自地说下去，握紧左手的西洋剑，我脚踩在精神图景那彷佛伦敦杀人魔作案的小巷里，挑逗着朦胧的灰雾朝兄长走近。  
他毫不设防地面对我，沾染着鲜血的脸庞英气而忧郁却又面露疑惑。  
"你还想要把我关在谁都无法伸手勾到的黑暗里吗?臭虫的安全感这么低的吗?"我挑臖道，因为愤怒，因为不满，因为兴奋，步伐随着二度挑起的剑尖飘忽起来: "厮杀吧，哥哥，"  
"不要再无视我了，不要再把朔间凛月，当作小宝宝看待了!"  
我嘶哑道，同时把雾气甩在脑后冲了出去，然而先前那人驻足的地方在黑雾消散后只剩下板砖上星星的血迹-  
一滴带着体温的血珠突然落在我的颊边，剑尖比我的杀气先一步刺向身后，在被格挡下来的瞬间，我已经学着他刚才的动作勉强换掉身体的重心侧身，紧接着抬腿踹向这家伙的腹部。  
但这个神经病居然选择被我踹中，然后一手禁锢住我的脚踝。  
唰啦一声，我就着这样羞耻的姿势被他直接拖到地板上按住，那张忍着痛而混着湿汗的脸近在咫尺，和地面的凉意如蛇一般沿着我的背脊缠绕而上:"是吾的错，对不起，吾辈深爱的弟弟。"  
"你道个屁的歉啊!"我暴躁地怒吼，勾起腰一脚蹬向这浑蛋的肩膀，翻滚一圈挣开后将发热的身体撞向建筑物湿凉的墙面。  
让我躁动的是，哨兵独有的信息素下一秒便霸道的压了下来，避无可避。  
"凛月，"狡猾的他站在雾雨渐散的向明处，下垂的眉眼挂着一抹浅而慵懒的笑:"汝刚刚说的，吾辈可以当真?"  
因为那个短暂的笑容而楞神，鼻腔猛然又是一股温热，我费劲地抹了一把鼻子而后闷声道: "我听不懂你在说什么。"  
注意到我的小动作，兄长他紧了紧那对形状姣好的眉，纹着镂空花样的匕首在灵活修长的五指间甩出金色残影: "汝真的长大了呢。"  
我不置可否地啧了一声而后闭了闭眼睛，因为这个令人烦躁的家伙一直在有意无意地释放哨兵素，向导...尤其是生来就像是要依偎着他存在的向导的我，更是难以抗拒这种心理暗示。  
果然还是去死吧。我脑羞的下着结论。  
然而就像刚才说的，我已经大了，不再是需要哥哥指引着才能丰富精神图景的年纪，既然胆敢用"那种方式"闯入我的精神领域。  
朔间零，兄长，你就要有再也别想离开的觉悟。  
"你到底算什么啊...”我低喃地压低上身，向导迷宫因为我躁动不安的思绪而在小巷内不断地转换着光影。  
"吾是汝唯一的哥-”  
“朔间零，"我一脚踏响了雾霾制造出的水洼，指明了剑尖的方向，点醒这个无论何时都让我眷恋、喘不过气、骄傲的名字: "做你自己。"  
唤醒精神迷宫原先便雌伏着的那些暗物，那笨蛋似乎没有预料到我还藏着这一手，当下便被团团的黑影限制住行动，迅速缩短彼此的距离，那一瞬间更加清楚闻到，属于兄长的信息素一直都是血腥味的-不得不背负着所有人的重担，饮满鲜血的许愿机。许愿机没有自己的意识，所以我知道他一直都很害怕自己消失，而不得不独自咽下所有人的愿望去证明自己的存在意义，成为无所不知、无所不能的神明。  
蠢死了，自以为是和自我牺牲也要有个限度。  
如果我能杀了你，如果这张如此相似的脸庞能够撕扯掉你的伪装，你是不是就能做你自己?  
我会救你的，哥哥，因为拥有相似的面貌，相同的姓氏甚至是流着同样的血液，因为共享着同一片，你为我描绘出的精神图景，我会负责杀掉你的。  
亲近你，与你相拥，只有一方的死亡才能离开我们身为吸血鬼又同时是异能者的可笑命运...  
喵。  
...现在想起来，那声猫叫也许就是我的本心。  
突兀却又熟悉的叫声从迷宫外头传来，像是被蒙在玻璃罩子里，微弱的彷佛一掐即碎，却让我像是被按下强制开关键，比向兄长胸口的剑尖怎么也刺不进去。  
一剎那出现的空档让对方揪住尾巴，男人踩碎相连着黑影的地砖，抬腿的瞬间扫掉我手里的西洋剑，剑刃转向，眨眼的时间便指向我跳得比一般人还要缓慢的心脏。  
我仰视着那对瞇笑起来像是月牙湾一样的两抹鲜红，听着自己那一瞬被唤醒，有力起劲的心跳-  
啊啊，这样也不是不行的啊，刀刃相见却指向了相同的结果...我放心地阖上了眼睛...即使如此，传达的仍然是同一份思绪啊。  
想着即使如此的结局也可以接受的我，在明明已经打算顺从的时候，突然，那笨蛋却丢弃了手里的武器。  
没有想到这个赝品会做出和哥哥一样的举动，没有想到在最后一刻，他还是愚蠢的选择要保护我。  
空出那双曾经无数次哄我入睡的大手，在睁开双眼的时候，他接住我因为惯性向他倒去的躯体-  
"凛月，”哥哥将我的头按在那颗心脏鼓动的位置，头顶传来他一贯有些恼人的、却犹如笑一般餍足的轻叹:  
"吾辈抓住汝了。"  
※  
"凛月~要不要吃布丁?"  
"伤口还疼吗?"  
"总是躺着对腰不好，吾帮汝按按吧?"  
"这床没有家里的来的舒适，借吾的大腿好好睡一觉吧?  
"凛月~怎么皱着眉头?"  
"凛-”  
额角的青筋一跳，我索性把盖膜唰啦一声撕掉然后把整盒布丁扣在那张喋喋不休的老脸上，再一脸冷酷的看着那家伙精彩万分的脸。  
“不喜欢这个口味的布丁吗?"但他只是慢吞吞的拿过病床旁边的纸巾擦干净脸和头发，游刃有余的用那双下垂无辜的眉眼盯着我瞧，好像我是个做完那档子事情后翻脸不认人的坏人一样。  
"你-”我咬得后槽牙喀拉喀拉响，却感觉到自己身上的信息素逐渐变味，变得向某人身上的气味靠拢，伴随而来的是从骨子里蔓延开来的疲软和满足感:  
"卑鄙的死虫子!"我抱过已经瞇上眼睛休息的雪色角鸮，一股脑摔进蓬软的枕头里骂道。  
"嗯。"这老浑蛋竟然还有脸应声，坐到床沿上来用额头碰了碰我的因为信息速相融而陡然绷紧的肩膀，一面轻轻地拉起雪白的被褥。  
我原本正在枕头下摸索抑制剂的手颤的更加厉害，但我深知那不是伤口在痛，也不是因为恶心或抗拒，于是我把手抽了出来，翻过身恼怒的一拳打在哨兵的心窝上。  
"哥哥，"  
"诶?"这拳打在了绷带上，这笨蛋一面嘶嘶地呼痛(也不晓得是不是装的)，一面抓过我的拳头讨好的蹭了蹭。我盯着他身上经过这次事件后不减反增的伤，其实我们两个都一样，都是被塔里挂上无限期养伤中的难兄难弟。  
"闭嘴!谁在叫你了，"我移开视线，把脸埋进角鸮柔软的腹羽里深吸了一口那令人沉醉的铁锈味:"我-”  
我是在跟这只漂亮的角鸮说话。  
我想做你的向导...  
不对，是因为你太笨又太老了，在紧要关头的时候连把刀都握不住，这样在塔里出任务一定会死的，所以我为了保护梦之咲哨兵们的名誉，就勉强当你的向导吧~  
"等吾一会儿啊...”这人突然回了一句，一边用俯撑着床边的艰难姿势去掏后裤袋里的手机，让我想掐死他的心情都矛起劲来。  
尤其是看他瞇着那双让人迷醉的眼睛，笨手笨脚的找通话键的时候。  
我翻着白眼，拼命告诉自己不要一不小心杀了这家伙杀了伴侣哨兵是犯法的而且弃尸还很麻烦云云，最后一把抢过那款旧型电话按下公放键再扔回去。  
"朔间!"年轻男人的声音透过沙沙作响的扩音器传了出来，我不自觉地用舌尖刮过虎牙。  
"你在朔间弟弟的医院对吧?"  
"非也非也，吾辈身上背着在家静养的命令，UNDEAD的众员都接到消息的。"  
"少骗人了，花言巧语是献给女孩子的啊，"向导毫不意外地吐槽道:"我只是要提醒你既然人在医院，就顺便把之前一直逃掉的健康检查做一做，把检查报告吐出来，塔这边的医生已经跟我催得要死人了，就因为我是队上的向导吗?如果医生是可爱的女孩子就算了，但那人可是大叔啊!满脸胡渣酒臭味的可怕大叔啊!"  
兄长听着那一串莫名其妙的抱怨低声笑了起来:"吾辈知道了，还真是添麻烦了呢...”他突然瞟我一眼，我还来不及收回目光，看到他眼底的笑意不由得怒火中烧，便无声且狠狠地瞪了回去。  
"可是吾辈没有向导，"男人靠坐回本该属于我的枕头上，手指试探似地绕过我的浏海，被我一手拍开。"也没有精神体，这样满是红字的检查结果，作为团队里的精神指标，汝作为UNDEAD的向导也难辞其咎...”  
说出向导两个字的时候，和语气里的义正严词不同，这混蛋把委屈的目光递向了我。  
“...我怎么觉得自己被坑了。"  
故意的，这老臭虫绝对是故意的。  
"没有在责怪汝的意思，但如果熏君能协助精神方面的检查的话，有向导的疏引的话想必能轻松许多。"  
"唉...这是倒了几辈子的血霉啊，事后要给我介绍医院里的女孩子啊，我答-”  
公放中的手机猛然被扫到地上发出巨响，惊的原先一直躲在角落里的黑猫精神体跃出蔽荫，一掌踩在吵闹的机壳上。  
我撑着涨晕的脑袋贴近哨兵的身体，一口把他的嘴角和柔软的舌头咬出鲜血。  
短暂的分开后喘了一声，我侧头瞪视着那双沾染着水气而艳红的瞳色，舔了舔唇上残留的腥红，再一次欺身上去。  
这一次，我把自己的舌头顶了进去，让这个太过震惊而犯老痴呆的混蛋终于想起要取悦我，而伸手托住我懒到发软的腰。在狭小的病房里被新鲜的血腥味裹紧使人兴奋异常，我一定是因为这样被冲昏了头，才会和这个卑鄙的吸血鬼约定-  
哨兵和向导的伴侣约定至死无法违背，除了死亡能将两个人分离。  
谁说这家伙没有精神体?  
黑猫一爪关闭还在嗡嗡作响的手机。  
谁说这人没有向导了?  
双手报复似地插进那头蜷曲缠人的黑发:"哥哥，"  
我的意识堕入那片黑暗的精神领域之中，手心拽着的剑梢划过微弱却清晰的光亮:  
"我就是你一个人的精神图景。"

全文完


End file.
